


Retour en Allemagne

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [295]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: About all the rumors saying Leroy was coming to us :(((, Anger, Angst, FC Bayern München, German National Team, Injury Recovery, M/M, rr
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-11-03 21:20:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20708867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Leroy est blessé, il aurait dû partir plus tôt...





	Retour en Allemagne

**Author's Note:**

> Leroy petit con fallait signer le papier

Retour en Allemagne

  
Ça fait si mal... Ça fait tellement mal... Ça fait si putain de mal ! Leroy déteste l'abruti qui l'a mis sur le terrain pendant ce match, il déteste le joueur qui l'a blessé, il déteste son corps pour ne pas pouvoir récupéré plus vite ! Il va passer la majorité de la saison à souffrir chez lui, totalement seul alors qu'il était sur le point de retourner dans sa bonne vielle Bundesliga ! Les ligaments croisés sont la pire blessure pour un joueur, et Leroy ne peut que s'énerver contre n'importe quoi qui en est le résultat. Il se sent affreusement seul, personne ne peut l'aider alors ils le laissent tous de côté en attendant de pouvoir revenir sur les terrains d'entraînement de n'importe quel club.

  
Ils est à Innsbrück pour que les chirurgiens fassent de leur mieux avec le bordel qu'est sa jambe maintenant, il a encore beaucoup trop de mois avant de pouvoir retoucher au ballon, ça lui manque énormément, la seule chose positive depuis la blessure est qu'il peut voir son petit frère progresser à Schalke. Leroy prend un café près du fleuve pour décompresser et passer le temps, il en a trop à perdre de toutes façons, quand Serge s'assoit en face de lui, c'est surprenant mais il lui dit simplement 'bonjour' et commande un café pour son ami.

  
Ils parlent encore et encore pendant des minutes et des heures, Serge lui dit qu'il voulait le voir avec eux au Bayern, qu'il y croyait et qu'on l'y attendait. Leroy ne peut que lui sourire et arrêter de se plaindre, il accepte inconsciemment de rejoindre Gnabry quand ses jambes le lui permettront, le voir beaucoup plus souvent lui ferait énormément plaisir.

  
Fin


End file.
